For many years, portable tent frames have been utilized to support tent canopies. These tent frames are typically utilized by street vendors, by vendors at art fairs, and event planners for parties and functions to provide shade and/or protection from adverse weather conditions on a temporary basis. Therefore, typical tent frames and the associated tent canopies must be easily transportable, relatively easily assembled, disassembled, and removed from the venue.
A problem arises in that there are several different types of canopies utilized for tent frames. The traditional canopy is attached to the assembled tent frame by straps, buckles or velcro ties thereby tying the canopy to the horizontal tent frame cross members. A tension canopy can also be utilized which includes downlines creating a tension along the lower periphery of the canopy. With respect to tension canopies, the canopy is held up by the horizontal tent frame cross members and the canopy support members leading to a crown piece. In order to give a completely different look to the tent, a pagoda canopy is utilized. However, a problem exists in that the pagoda canopy typically utilizes a different tent frame assembly as compared with the tent frames for a traditional canopy and tension canopy. There is a need to provide a single tent frame adopted to support multiple canopies.